Where You're Meant to Be
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: Brian is a wolf broken and alone, running from a pack who would sooner kill him as pawn him off. Carter, he has his own demons haunting him as he runs Miami's underbelly. Then there's Alpha Dom, hunting for the wolf that was supposed to be his and surprised by what he ends up finding. Shapeshifter AU. Dom/Brian/Carter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ahhh, once again a short one-shot that decided it wanted more out of life. This was actually supposed to be just Brian/Carter, and then while brainstorming with Hellbells we ended up bringing Dom into things. Originally the thought was bad!Dom, but I couldn't do it, so we ended up with a threesome… again. Not that I'm complaining, lol. This is me diving back into the fandom again after wetting my toes with that short Dom/Brian one-shot. Thanks to the gaggle for helping with this as usual. What would I do without you all?**

* * *

The night was dark, rain coming down in sheets. He didn't feel too good, padding along out of sheer will. His body had wanted to collapse miles ago, but he couldn't stop, not in this weather and not until he was safe. As he pushed onward, not even aware of where he was going, there was a blinding flash of light and a loud horn blare.

He yelped in pain as something heavy hit him, throwing him into the air. It was just as well he was unconscious the second he hit the pavement.

* * *

Carter managed to catch himself on the seat in front of him when his driver slammed on the breaks. The thud startled him more than the squealing tires and as the Navigator came to a stop he looked at the driver. His knuckles were turning white with how tight he was gripping the steering wheel and he was shaking. "What was that?" Carter demanded, a growl under his breath.

"I… It was a dog. A big dog."

That gave the drug kingpin pause but he pulled it together quickly, jumping out of the vehicle. Despite the pouring rain, he managed to see the figure with the low glow of the streetlights. There was no dog there, but a man, lying unmoving in the grass by the sidewalk. "Call an ambulance," he ordered his driver, who was shaking even more now that he too saw the man.

Going to him, Carter knelt in the mud, looking over the broken figure. The man was a lean blonde and while he wasn't moving, he had a pulse. Bending closer, Carter could smell the wolf on him. So his driver hadn't been wrong- the blonde must have shifted after passing out.

"They're on their way," his driver announced, walking over to them. "Oh my God," he breathed. "Is he…?"

"He's alive," Carter answered. He brushed the dirty hair from his face- even scraped up it was pretty. He was careful as he adjusted the shapeshifter, unsure all of his injuries, and cradled him in his arms. "It's alright," he murmured to him, nose nuzzling into his hair. "You'll be ok."

Carter had no idea where this sudden urge to comfort and protect came from, but he stayed that way until the paramedics arrived.

* * *

Seated beside the hospital bed, Carter watched the steady rise and fall of the blonde's chest. The hospital had been able to ID him by his fingerprints when a search of his person revealed no personal items. Brian O'Conner, registered shifter, his form that of an arctic wolf. He had no criminal record, driver's license, or anything of the like, so had he not been registered they would have had no way of knowing his name. As it was, he had no contacts listed- no next of kin, phone numbers, address, anything. He was a ghost.

Perhaps that was what kept Carter standing guard next to his bed, knowing the man didn't have anyone. He'd stuck around the ER to hear that surgery was going well. They had to remove Brian's spleen which had ruptured due to the impact. His ribs were taped up- a few broken along the left side- and the arm on the same side was also broken, the upper humerus bone, and was currently braced. They had to wait until he was stable for a while and some of the swelling down before taking him into surgery to repair the rest of the damage. It was lucky that was all the damage done to the poor kid.

Standing watch, Carter laid his head onto the side of the bed next to the blonde's leg, closing his eyes. He listened to the beeping monitors keeping their steady rhythm, starting to feel his body relax.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he discerned was the hospital room- which meant he wasn't dead. The next thing was the stranger at his bedside. A lean brunette in a rumpled designer suit had his head resting on the bed. His breath was light as though he were drifting off.

Brian attempted to adjust himself but he groaned as he did so, pain flaring up his side. It was then he noticed his left arm was immobile and his chest was wrapped. The man at his bedside sat up quickly, urging gently, "Whoa, take it easy. You've been in an accident."

"Explains the splitting headache," he huffed out, laying his head back. "Damn."

"Here, lemme call the nurse." The brunette hit the call button before asking, "You don't remember what happened?" Brian shook his head. "My driver hit you last night. You stepped out in the street in wolf form."

"Fuck," he breathed.

"You'll be ok. They should take you down to surgery later today if you're stable."

The stranger didn't get to say much else, as the nurse came in. She was taking vitals and asking questions, but at least she gave him another hit of morphine and explained what had already been done and what he had to look forward to. Just as the brunette had said, the next step was to get his arm fixed up. "Is there anyone you'd like us to call?" the nurse asked.

Brian sank back into the bed, shaking his head as he looked away from her. Thankfully the woman didn't push and left him alone. Well, somewhat alone. He could smell the other male return to his bedside- wolf. "What's your name?" he inquired.

"Carter Verone." He looked over at the man, meeting deep blue-grey eyes and a crooked smile. He was being offered a hand and Brian shook it. He noticed the stains on his clothing then, the mud and what was probably dried blood from Brian's numerous cuts and scrapes he'd sustained. "So, lone wolf, huh?"

Carter didn't miss how the other wolf became cagey at the question, just as he'd reacted when asked about next of kin. Clearly there was more to the story, but he wouldn't insist. It wasn't really any of his business.

"I left my pack," was all Brian said.

Nodding slowly, Carter decided to ask, "What were you thinking being out in that weather last night?"

Brian bit his lower lip. "Just tryin' to get somewhere safe," he admitted.

"You're running?" There was no reply, but it was answer enough. "You'll be safe with me."

That seemed to catch the blonde off-guard. "You an Alpha here?"

Carter shrugged, smirking. "Something like that." His wasn't really a pack, but it was what it was. He ran humans like pawns in his smuggling operation. There were a few shifters, but he would never consider them close. The only ones that even were near him regularly were his guards Roberto and Enrique- both coyotes. Not a typical pack, no, but he had power enough to keep the blonde safe if he were in trouble.

Nothing else was said between them for a while. Brian never questioned why the other wolf was there, and Carter didn't pry for information. He was taken down to surgery and was pleasantly surprised when the brunette was in his room when he was brought back up. He had a fresh set of clothes on- designer pants and shirt- looking rather dashing and certainly screaming of power.

Perhaps he was an influential Alpha after all. That made Brian nervous, but the other wolf wasn't asserting himself. If anything, he seemed to be doing his level best to keep him calm and relaxed. Maybe that was why Brian ended up admitting what brought him to Miami- or it could have been the higher levels of morphine floating around his system.

"Was… was supposed to be mated," the blonde whispered out of the blue, pulling Carter's attention away from the crime drama on TV. "I ran though."

"Why?"

Brian shook his head. "It wasn't my choice. Didn't wanna be used anymore. So, I… I just ran." He bit his lip, hating to admit, "I was scared." He had no idea who this Toretto was. The Arizona pack just wanted to mate him off to a more powerful pack so they could gain the status boost.

Carter frowned, placing his hand next to Brian's on the bed. "You're safe here," he assured. "I won't let anyone come and take you." The brunette was surprised when Brian's hand shifted over, fingers brushing lightly over the back of his hand before settling there.

"Thanks," Brian replied sincerely, and Carter looked up to see a soft smile and relief in those bright blue eyes. It made his heart flutter a bit and he smiled in response, just giving a slight nod.

They spent the next several hours chatting about this or that, getting to know each other in between Brian drifting off for short naps because of all the drugs. Carter never left the other wolf's side save to go down to eat in the cafeteria- at Brian's insistence that he needed to eat too, not just pick at the food they brought the blonde that he didn't want.

The second afternoon being in the hospital, a pair of men showed up at the door and Brian jumped, sinking back into the bed. Carter motioned for him to calm down though. "This is Roberto and Enrique," he explained and the blonde wolf nodded, recognizing the names as the ones trusted by Carter, the closest thing he'd had to a family since leaving his home pack in Argentina over a decade before.

He excused himself out to the hall, looking around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard before asking the coyotes what they wanted. They needed direction on what to do about the run coming up. Carter cursed, rubbing his face- he'd forgotten all about it what with watching over Brian. "You both can handle it," he assured them. Before they left, he asked them to bring him some more clothes later that night as he didn't want to leave to get them himself.

"Everythin' ok?" Brian asked him when he returned. Carter nodded. "What is it that they do for you?" he inquired.

Carter smirked as he sat. "They like to think of themselves as bodyguards. Though I don't need it. No, they mainly work as extensions of myself. They help delegate, dictate orders, carry out operations in my absence."

"Which are illegal," Brian replied. It wasn't a question, nor was it said accusingly, just as simple fact.

"Yes, actually. Well, some are. The string of nightclubs I own are all perfectly legitimate."

"And they hide what exactly?" Brian bit his lip then, shaking his head. "Never mind. Forget I asked. I shouldn't pry… especially when you've been so good to me." Before Carter could open his mouth, Brian looked straight at him with a puzzled expression and asked, "Why is that actually? You don't know me, yet you haven't just left me here."

Carter gave a soft embarrassed smile. "I don't know. I just don't want to leave you like this… alone." Brian nodded, seemingly accepting that. Fingers twinned with Carter's on the bed, yet another thing they had been doing without rhyme or reason. After a few minutes of silence, seemingly out of the blue Carter admitted, "Drugs." Brian met his gaze. "I run drugs for the cartels."

Brian frowned, though he quickly schooled his features and nodded. "Thanks for telling me." He clearly didn't approve, but he gave Carter's hand a reassuring squeeze. "'M tired," he added with a yawn.

"Sleep," Carter urged, leaning back in his chair. "I'll be here."

He didn't miss the little quirk on Brian's lips as he closed his eyes and settled back in bed.

* * *

When Brian woke again, there was a Mexican wolf curled up next to him, head hooked around his right hip. Cocking his head, Brian threaded his fingers through the soft grey and red fur into the thick ruff. "Carter?" he questioned, and when blue-grey eyes opened up at him, Brian smiled. There was no doubt who those beautiful eyes belonged to.

The wolf sat back on his haunches, shifting back into human form, sitting next to Brian's hip with his legs dangling over the side of the bed. Brian's hand was curled around the back of his neck, rather than hooked in fur, but he didn't move it away. Carter tilted his head doggishly, pressing into the touch as he gave a soft smile. "You were having a nightmare," he offered by way of explanation to his presence.

Brian frowned at that, hand starting to drop away but the brunette caught it, turning his head to place a kiss to his palm. "You're safe, Brian," he reminded. The blonde had been talking in his sleep, though he couldn't make anything out other than the tone- which wasn't good. For some reason, Carter wanted to chase away his demons, keep him close and protected.

Being a little bold, Carter reached a hand out, brushing some unruly curls near the other's eye before running them back through his locks. Brian leaned into the touch, whimpering softly before he could strangle it. That tugged at Carter's heart, doing it again. It was as though the blonde were touch starved, craving attention. Who could not want to shower such a beautiful wolf with just that?

Meeting deep blue eyes, Carter scooted a bit closer, continuing to pet him. "I'd like to kiss you Brian," he murmured before he could stop himself. He watched the tips of Brian's ears turn bright red as he ducked his head. "Hasn't anyone done that before?" he asked, passing through his hair again.

When Brian shook his head, the brunette barely held in the growl. He leaned forward, nuzzling the other wolf's cheek. Brian whimpered, sinking into the touch and started to nuzzle back, nose going under his chin submissively. Carter only shook his head, nosing the blonde's cheek- _None of that_, it said- before nuzzling him more insistently.

When Brian pulled away enough to look him in the eye, Carter could see the welling of tears, the storm cloud of emotions. "Ok," he whispered, and it took Carter a moment before he understood what he was giving permission for. Tilting his head, he placed a soft kiss to Brian's lips, brief but warm. When the blonde whimpered again, Carter gave him another kiss, this one fuller.

"Ok?" he asked, putting their foreheads together, his voice a bit huskier than usual. Brian's whispered affirmation was barely heard and Carter could feel him shaking. When he pulled away to look, he could see the tears streaking down his cheeks. Carter did the only thing he could think of, pressing closer and nuzzling his cheek, making shushing sounds. "It's ok, Bri. I've got you." He kissed the blonde again, light but insistent, though all it seemed to do was cause more tears.

"Sorry," he murmured into Carter's neck. He felt so stupid crying like this, letting the emotions get to him. He couldn't help it though. "No one's ever…" No one had ever cared about him or shown him such kindness- such _love- _other than his mother. Carter only pulled him closer, holding him tight until his heart stopped hurting.

* * *

Yet another night went by, Carter curled up beside Brian again in wolf form after breakfast had been taken away. The blonde was watching TV, his good hand running through the fur of Carter's ruff, occasionally scratching behind his ears. His other arm was hurting, having begun his physical therapy regimen. He couldn't pick any weight up until the bones had a good fusion again but they were working on keeping his muscles moving.

He looked up when he spotted movement at his door, figuring it was the nurse returning with his next hit of morphine. What he saw though was a stranger- a _large _stranger- with a menacing presence about him. The male was a solid wall of muscle, dark sun-soaked skin, bald, and piercing brown eyes that were landed right on him. He stiffened, the smell of wolf tickling his nose.

His split second wonder as to whether this was one of Carter's men was dashed when said wolf stepped over Brian so he was standing over him protectively. His fur was on end, neck stretched out as his lips drew back in a vicious snarl, every one of his deadly teeth on display. His growl was a low reverberation through the room. _Get out!_

The newcomer met the wolf's gaze easily, brows stitching together. His eyes turned to Brian then, taking in his injuries and the way his fingers twisted into Carter's ruff. Brian was nervous, and rightfully so. He was a fighter, had been forced into it, but he couldn't do much with his injuries- couldn't even take form- and against someone like this stranger, he'd never last.

"Brian?" the large shifter asked. The blonde swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding ever so slightly. "I'm Dominic Toretto."

Brian's eyes widened and for a moment he was frozen. Then he scrambled back, trying to press further into the mattress. He wanted nothing more than to run but Toretto was blocking the way. He whined, a high strangled sound of pure terror, and clung tighter to Carter like a lifeline.

The wolf scented Brian's fear, tangible in the air and it tore at him. He wanted to turn and comfort the blonde, never wanting to smell such an awful aroma coming from him. As it stood though, this Dominic was the cause, and he was taking a few steps into the room. The growl only deepened, but he couldn't step forward in challenge with Brian's fingers dug in. _GET OUT! _Carter repeated, his tone clear.

"No one asked you," Dom snarled back before promptly putting him on ignore. He frowned as he watched Brian's reaction to him. "Are you ok?" he asked in concern. "What happened?" As he tried stepping closer, teeth snapped towards him and he glared at the wolf. "Back off!"

_You first!_ the returned growl said.

It was Brian's voice that broke the standoff, arms wrapping around Carter to both hold him back and gain some comfort in his proximity. "Go away," he whimpered. "Please… I can't deal with this right now!"

Dom frowned and even Carter stopped growling. "Brian," the Alpha ventured gently. "You just disappeared…"

"So you've come to drag me back?!" Brian accused quickly. Carter stiffened, able to take a wild guess at who this wolf was- the one Brian had said he was promised to. It made the wolf's blood run cold and his gaze hardened.

Shaking his head, Dom held his palms out in a show of peace. "I was worried," he answered. "And now I find you hurt…" His features pinched, earlier walls coming down.

Brian huffed, his fear waning into anger at being tracked down by Toretto. "Sorry… did I mess up your mating schedule?! How fucking selfish of me!" Carter snorted, his suspicions on the man's identity confirmed. Well, like hell Brian was going anywhere.

Dom though appeared hurt and it gave the pair pause. "You…" He furrowed his brows, frowning. "You didn't want me as a mate?" By the perplexed look on Brian's face, Dom had his answer and sighed. "You didn't… They said you did."

Stunned, Brian floundered for a reply. Apparently Carter wasn't quite so lost for words as he finished stepping over Brian and shifted, sitting on the edge of the bed between the pair. "Alright, now I'm lost," he spoke, standing in a fluid motion that caught the Alpha wolf's eye. "Not that any part of an arranged mating has _ever _made sense to me, but…"

Dom glanced at Brian before meeting the brunette's gaze. Now that he wasn't snarling and snapping at him, the Alpha could appreciate his appearance. "I was told that it was Brian's choice to mate with me. That they'd told him about me, that he wanted to meet me and maybe be my mate. When he disappeared, I thought something had happened to him." He looked back over at the blonde as he added, "Though now it seems he just ran away."

Brian was stunned at the admission. "They said it was _my _choice?" was all he could say. When Dom nodded the blonde said dryly, "Why am I not surprised?"

No one spoke for a while. Finally Dom asked, "What happened?" nodding his head towards his braced arm. When the blonde clammed up, he sighed. "I'm not trying to take you back. I just wanna know why you ran in the first place."

The other wolf stepped between them, growling, "What do you mean 'take him back'?"

"Did you miss the part about how we were supposed to be mated?" Dom inquired. "I was tryin' to find 'im and bring 'im back to Arizona. Clearly, that's not gonna happen now." The brunette snorted. "Who the hell are _you _anyway?"

"Carter Verone," he answered, a bit of growl put into it.

Dom recognized the name as a player to know in the Miami scene. He wasn't an Alpha, not in the traditional sense, but he was more than capable of running a pack given his organization was probably five times over. He also wasn't one to cross and Dom was in his turf now which meant he'd have to watch his step.

Brian spoke up. "Carter's been watching me." Dom looked over at him, finding the blonde was more relaxed now that he knew he wasn't going to be drug off anymore. "Protecting me."

The Alpha nodded, slowly walking around the other side of the bed to sit in the chair Carter had been occupying, shedding his leather jacket so he was down to just a muscle shirt. Said brunette only crossed his arms over his chest, leaning a hip against the side of the bed, watching him like a hawk. "I'm sorry if I scared you," Dom spoke softly.

Shaking his head, Brian answered, "Apparently that's not your fault." He sighed heavily, laying his head back and putting his right arm to his forehead. "You asked why I ran? It's 'cause I was being pawned off to some Alpha I didn't know shit about. I was told I was mating and the matter was settled and to hell with _my _feelings." He snorted. "Nothing new."

He tilted his head to look at Dom. "I had no idea," the Alpha murmured.

"You wouldn't. My father knows how to talk. He can be very convincing." Carter's nostrils flared, wondering how someone's father and Alpha could treat their own son in such a way. "I've always been the black sheep- so to speak- and when I was labeled as a 'Potential' at sixteen, then I became their token possession."

Carter perked up at that. Brian hadn't said anything about his family, but then he didn't think anything of it given that he ran from them. That meant that the blonde hadn't mentioned much about his origins, let alone that he'd been chosen as a Potential- they were coveted in the shifter world.

A Potential- or Mate Potential- was an individual who was determined would make the best Alpha mates. They had passed the rigorous testing and exceeded the board standards, declaring that they were the ideal partners to Alphas. They could aid in running a pack, taking care of the needs of not just them but their Alphas. Therefore, Brian became nothing more than a commodity, a possession, a pawn for his pack to use, hoping to mate him off to a powerful pack to gain status and favor.

"I won't go back," Brian continued, voice set in stone.

"No," Carter concluded, fingers brushing lightly through his hair, "you won't."

Dom gave the brunette a quizzical look, noticing how Brian leaned into the touch and smiled ever so slightly. "I'm not about to force you to go back," the Alpha replied. "Your old enough to make your own choices on pack _and _mates. And I sure as hell wouldn't feel good 'bout ya goin' back after knowin' all that."

"Thanks," Brian whispered.

Just then the nurse came in. "How are you feeling?" she asked, moving over to the computer to input his medication.

Brian gave a huffing laugh. She had no idea… "Like shit."

"Pain level?"

He rolled his eyes before answering, "Seven." Both Carter and Dom frowned at that. Once she added the morphine to his line though, he sighed gratefully at the warm feeling. It wouldn't take long to kill the throbbing ache in his arm and ribs. Then again, it didn't actually take away the pain; it just made you not give a shit anymore.

Once they were alone again, Brian looked over at Dom. "I got hit by a car," he said, finally answering Dom's question of what happened to him. "I'll be fine. Just need to heal."

Carter felt the guilt creeping back up again, even though he hadn't been the one driving. He'd heard Brian berate him enough for his lamenting that he knew better than to open his mouth. He was also happy that he'd left that part out, unsure how the new wolf would react.

Dom nodded. "Well, I'll stay 'til then," he answered, as simple as could be. Brian went to argue but clearly the Alpha wasn't exactly giving him a choice with the even stare he pinned the blonde with.

Carter only snorted, pulling another chair up on the opposite side of the bed. His fingers brushed over Brian's, smiling softly when his fingers wiggled in return before threading with his. Dom watched it all with mixed emotion, but ended up settling back into his chair, lips quirked in the ghost of a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day as the three were lounging around talking, they tried to get Brian to eat the meal the staff brought him- though they couldn't really blame him for turning his nose up at it. Carter sighed, looking at the door as he slipped something from his jacket pocket. He held it up to Brian, whose eyes lit up, and snatched the plastic bag with the cookies smuggled from the cafeteria. "Mmm, yes!" As he started munching on them, the other two couldn't help but laugh.

"I feel like I'm aiding and abetting," Carter commented with a smirk. "I keep bringing you all this contraband."

Brian chuckled and Dom quipped, "How you plannin' to keep that trim if ya keep scarfin' down junk food?"

The blonde smirked. "I run a lot," he explained with a shrug. "Just get me outside and I'll show ya."

Dom shook his head. "I'm pretty sure they'll throw us out if Carter and I attempt a kidnapping."

"Just a field trip," Brian argued, trying not to laugh.

The Alpha didn't get a chance to reply as his cell phone rang. Looking at it, he sighed, "Hold on." He flipped it open, putting it to his ear. "Yeah, Mia?"

"Don't 'yeah Mia' me! You were supposed to check in Dom! Where are you!?"

Brian and Carter both cocked a brow, clearly picking up the tone if nothing else. Dom rolled his eyes and whispered an apology before stepping out in the hall. "I'm in Miami," he answered. "I haven't exactly had a chance to call."

"It takes five seconds for a text Dom," she shot back.

"In his case," a gruff voice added in, "more like five _minutes_."

"Shut it V," Dom threw back, though there was a smirk on his face all the same. "Well, ya know I'm fine, but I'm a bit busy now so I gotta go."

"Did you find him?" Mia interrupted. She was still a bit upset with him, but he could make out the hope in her voice.

"Yeah, Mi', I did." He peeked behind him through the door, watching Brian laugh at something Verone said. The brunette leaned in, butting his nose against Brian's jaw in a playful but loving gesture.

"Are you gonna be comin' home soon?"

Dom sighed, turning back to lean against the wall. "He's in the hospital." He could hear the rest of his pack in the background asking questions, but it was predominantly Vince and Mia he could make out. "Slow down will ya? He was in an accident, but he should be outta here in a couple days. They just wanna make sure the surgery went well-"

"Surgery?!"

"And that the bones look alright-"

"Bones?!"

"And he knows what to do for physical therapy before they release him."

"What happened?!" Mia demanded

"He got hit by a car," Dom answered morosely. There was silence on the other end and he sighed before ticking off Brian's injuries. "He'll be just fine Mia," he assured. "Kids tough as nails." He gave her the hospital information when demanded and had to placate her at least a half dozen more times before he was able to get off the phone.

He returned to a sight that gave him mixed feelings- Carter's head laying on the bed by the blonde's hip, eyes closed with a contented smile on his face as Brian's fingers thread through brunette curls. Dom wanted that to be _him _with Brian's attention. Even only talking with him for such a short time, there was just something about him- Brian was the one for him. At the same time though, he couldn't help but take pleasure in their happiness and be intrigued by Carter as well, though he couldn't understand why.

Brian looked up, noticing he was there. "Who was that?"

"My sister," he grumbled, returning to his chair. "Mia." He plopped down in his chair. "She got all worried when I didn't call to check in."

"Pack Beta?" Brian assumed.

Dom shook his head. "Nah, that would be Vince. Bonehead and I've been best friends since we were pups." He smirked as he added, "He's a moron most of the time, but he means well."

Both of the other wolves laughed at that. "Kindda sounds like Roberto and Enrique," Carter mentioned. "Though they're ki-oats so…" Dom chuckled. "They're the closest thing I have to pack," he added somberly.

Brian tilted his head, catching the tone, though Dom clearly didn't as he replied, "Pack is everything."

Frowning, Brian couldn't help but disagree. "Not when it's mine," he muttered. From what little Dom had been able to decipher of the situation he couldn't exactly blame the other wolf. Brian hadn't outright said it but Dom could tell that he'd been abused both mentally and physically. By the look on Carter's face, he knew it too.

"Not all pack's like that," Carter answered softly, looking away when they both turned their attention on him. "Mine wasn't."

Dom furrowed his brows. "Where are they? You're home pack?"

"Dead." Dom's blood ran cold and Brian's face fell. "I was born in Argentina. I don't think I have to explain that it's not a kind place to shifters." It was the way of things in underdeveloped and third world countries. Superstitions coupled with lack of government protection left shapeshifters vulnerable. That allowed for massive sprees of killings- whether the victims were actual shifters or not, they merely had to be accused of being such.

"What happened?" the Alpha found himself asking.

"My pack lived in seclusion. We were pretty self-sufficient so we didn't need to venture into town often, and when we did we kept a low profile. No one knew we were shifters." He sighed, a haunted look coming over his face. "It was all my fault."

The words hung in the air like a judge's sentencing and it seemed like forever until the lone wolf spoke again. "I was out playing in form one day and strayed too close to town. Someone must have seen me. It was _my _tracks the hunters followed. They brought guns and dogs, and there were only a few old rifles in our village... My pack didn't stand a chance."

Carter's nose twitched, all the while staring out into space, reliving the horror of that day. "I remember… the way the blood smelled. And the fire… When the fires started I took my sister with me from the hideaway in our home. We ran… just, kept going as fast as we could." His breath was coming a bit deeper as though he were actually running himself. "Away from the noise and the smells. There were others with us, but…"

When he fell silent again, Dom asked softly, "Others?"

"The other pups. I was… thirteen? The eldest, so they followed." He shook his head, remembering the taste of the air- sulfur from the fire and iron from blood. "Then the dogs followed and took them down. They were too small to keep up and… My sister and I just kept running- until she collapsed. She'd been shot as we fled…"

There were tears coming from Carter's eyes as he admitted, "I held Camilla as she died. And when I went back… Everything was gone." He could still feel the horror of looking at his pack village- all the homes burned, bodies thrown haphazardly into a pile in the center, charred beyond recognition. He'd thrown up as the stench reached his nose. "Everyone was gone…"

Pulling himself together, he growled low in his throat. "I made a promise that when I was older I would go back and find the bastards responsible and rip their throats out."

Dom shook his head. "Believe me… It's not worth it." The other two shifters looked at him then. "Revenge doesn't help the pain go away."

"Why would you say that?" Brian asked softly.

Sighing, the Alpha admitted, "I killed the man who caused my father's death." Dom wouldn't look at either of them, but being that the cat was out of the bag, there was no sense in hiding the truth. "Dad raced the pro stock car circuit. During one race this guy, Linder, slams my dad into the wall. Car caught fire before it ended up exploding."

Dom was surprised when fingers curled with his and looked up into blue eyes. "Sorry," Brian whispered. "You were close?"

Nodding, Dom replied, "He was my idol, everything I ever wanted to be- from his skills in a garage and behind the wheel, to the way he led the pack and took care of family." He looked down at their joined hands. "I saw Linder about a week later. Something in me just… snapped. I just took form, grabbed him by the neck and never let go. It took Vince and Leon tryin' to drag me away and my sister screaming for me to even come back."

"Why aren't you in prison?" Carter asked.

"He was a shifter." It explained everything of course. The law of the land claimed such acts between their kind as "shifter business" and looked the other way for the most part. "Even so, I may have avoided lock-up, but I was banned from the tracks for life and lost clout in the shifter community. It's been slow going to build it back up, but we've been making progress."

Brian nodded. He suddenly understood why his pack had set their sights on Dom. A mating with Brian would have gone far to help his reputation with the West Coast council and the community at large. Because _they _would have been the cause, the Arizona pack would have been raised in status along with the Toretto pack. And no doubt they would have used that sway to their selfish ends.

"Well," Brian mused, slipping his other hand into Carter's and giving them both a squeeze. "Aren't we quite the trio?" They were all haunted, broken, but somehow Brian got the feeling they could help put each other back together again.

* * *

The next morning, a delivery came while Dom was off in the cafeteria for breakfast. "I take it this is your pack's doing?" Brian guessed, waving a card at him. It was off an arrangement of flowers sitting on a side stand.

Dom took the card and couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, that's them," he remarked. "Mia must have sent for them."

"Tell me about them," Brian requested, and it seemed even Carter was curious. They'd all talked a lot about themselves, but nothing about the LA or Arizona packs the two hailed from. In Brian's case, neither of the wolves were planning to pry- already fearing what they'd find- but Dom's pack was a _real _pack, like Carter's had been.

"Let's see… My sister is a bossy little brat, but she's smart as all hell. She starts at UCLA in the fall for medicine." Dom had returned the card and plopped into his designated chair, hand twining with Brian's now automatically, just as Carter's did. "Vince, I told you 'bout him a little- my crazy Beta. He's got a short fuse, but is as loyal as they come. It takes him a bit to warm up to people. When he does though, you're in for life. Leon, well, he's been around forever now. Good wolf. Frankly, he and V should just start fucking already and get it over with. Same with Letty. She's been Mia's friend since, well, always. And probably just as long she's been eyeballing my sis whenever she thinks no one is looking. Then there's the pup, Jesse. Hyperactive little shit, but he knows his stuff- especially when it comes to cars. It's about the only thing he can sit still long enough for."

Brian chuckled. "They sound really great. It was nice of them to send something too. They didn't have to."

Dom shrugged. "We take care of our own."

The sentiment made Brian blush deeply, looking sheepishly at his lap. He'd never had anyone actually _care _about him before. The fact Dom's pack didn't really even know him yet seemed to worry for him, well… "Tell 'em thanks for me," was all he said.

* * *

Dom and Brian were sitting up late in bed one night. Carter had left about an hour previous- reluctantly so, but according to his coyotes there was an issue that they needed him for. Unable to fall asleep, he'd scooted over when prompted by Dom and ended up snuggling up against him. Still, he didn't sleep, but rather the pair talked.

Brian had had time to talk with Carter before Dom arrived in town, but he'd yet to really get to talk to the Alpha alone. He found they had a lot in common- Dom loved cars just as much as Brian did, and soon they were talking about all the best cars and mods. The blonde also found out about the pack's street racing.

"I run a Mazda RX-7 right now," Dom said.

"Yeah?" Brian gave a half smile, ducking his head as he admitted, "Always wanted a Skyline. Tried to start saving up for one, but…" He shrugged, trailing off.

Dom nudged him. "But what?"

"Most of what I made from jobs…" Brian bit his lip a moment, not really wanting to say. "Dad would take it off me. Said I didn't need it 'cause the pack saw to my needs."

Dom growled at that. "Fuck that," he snorted out. "You want a Skyline, I'll get you a Skyline."

Brian's eyes widened, but he quickly caught himself, shaking his head. "No, you don't have… I can't ask you to do that. I shouldda never even said anything." He shouldn't have spoken of his pack business like that- his father would be furious.

"No one has the right to take something you've earned away from you Bri," the Alpha said sternly. He sighed then, holding onto Brian's chin to make him meet his gaze. "And I _want _to do that," he said of the Skyline. "I wanna give ya the things you want… make you happy."

"Why?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Dom smiled softly. "Cause I care about you." Brian swallowed hard to hold back the wave of emotions. The Alpha only continued to smile, his fingers holding Brian's chin starting to brush down his jaw.

Slowly the fingers wrapped around the nap of his neck and Dom leaned in. Lips pressed against his and Brian's heart started to race. That day Carter had kissed him wasn't all that long ago, and all the feelings that had stirred within him then were doing so again. He felt so warm and safe and _loved _in Dom's arms and the tears just ended up coming.

"Shh," Dom soothed after he pulled away and saw the tears welling. "Don't cry Bri… please."

"Sorry, just…" Brian sniffed. "You and Carter have been so good to me and…" He rubbed his eyes. "I dunno." How could he explain it?

Dom seemed to know exactly what he meant though as he gave a crooked grin. "S'ok Bri." He gave the blonde another kiss, smiling against it when he felt him tentatively press back. Knowing how broken Brian was though, he wouldn't push. "You need to get some sleep."

Brian nodded, nuzzling into the Alpha's neck and snuggling closer. He fell fast asleep with Dom's arm wrapped protectively around him.

* * *

"Hey Boss," Enrique greeted as he walked in. He hesitated upon seeing Dom, though Carter waved him over. "I got what you asked for. Clothes and, uh, Playstation."

"Score!" Brian yipped, smiling from ear to ear. He'd never really played much video games before. His half siblings never let him come near their consoles and it wasn't until he met a panther shifter at school named Rome that he was able to have any sort of fun.

Granted, it hadn't been often he was able to hang out with Rome's pride as his father was strict with being home at certain times and once his mother died most of his free time was spent doing labor around the pack complex. It was a wonder he was able to maintain almost straight-A's throughout school or had time for a part-time job- turned full-time once he graduated as there was no way he was being given permission to go to college, not even on his own dime.

When Dom had mentioned they needed better entertainment than the crappy selection of cable programming and suggested getting a gaming console in there, Brian had been positively giddy about the idea. The staff, not so much, but Carter made an excellent argument regarding it being good "therapy" for Brian's arm, having the muscles all moving and working as they wanted him to do. That, plus Brian's rather flawless use of puppy dog eyes had gotten the nurses to lay off and Carter had called his coyotes right away.

They both took turns playing split-screen co-op with Brian. Carter had to admit, he was having fun, even though games weren't really his thing. He had grown up with the typical childhood, but once he was on his own he had had to grow up fast. Even now, he had never really thought to indulge in anything of the sort, so while he was a bit clumsier about it than the others he still managed to enjoy himself.

Brian, he seemed to be a natural. Dom of course played with the pack all the time and even he had to admit that the blonde picked it all up rather quickly. As Brian sniped an enemy from an impressive distance, taking him down with a headshot, Dom smirked. "Nice skills O'Conner."

Grinning, Brian replied, "Thanks." He continued to look through the scope, seeing if he could acquire any more targets. "Actually had plans to be a cop." He fired again, taking another enemy down that was headed towards the position Dom was hidden in. "But that all went to hell when Mom died."

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't allowed to leave the pack," Brian huffed.

Carter frowned at that, hand curling over the blonde's knee as he sat cross-legged staring at the screen. "You can do whatever you want now Bri," he assured, reminding the wolf that it was all in the past. He smirked as he added, "Though I think that may contradict with your relationship to the both of us." A drug lord and a street racer, yeah, he was willing to bet his superiors wouldn't take kindly to the association.

Brian barked out a laugh at that and Carter didn't miss Dom smiling as well. The brunette had to admit, it was nice seeing them both happy. At first it had only been about Brian and his well-being, but somehow this Alpha had slipped in under his radar and had become important too. Perhaps it was the lack of pack for so long talking, but Carter had the distinct impression that wasn't the case at all.

Likewise, Dom couldn't help but be warmed by the lone wolf's assessment. He'd been included as something of importance in Brian's life, which meant he was recognized as something- some_one_- of value. It made it all the more curious that it was coming from Carter, though not entirely unwelcomed.

Pausing the game, Brian looked between the pair with a smile. He'd never felt so warm and welcome than he did with them. He felt _wanted _and _safe_. It was hard to explain, but he did. None of them had spoken aloud what it was they were doing- the hand-holding, the watchful guard, the casual petting and touching. It just all felt _right_.

Wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders, Brian pulled them in close. "Thank you," he murmured, hoping they knew all of what he meant. By their twin smiles and nuzzles, he thought they did.

* * *

Carter and Brian were playing a game when a large black wolf wandered in. If they hadn't been so intimately familiar with Dom's scent by then, Brian would have been nervous and Carter would have been readying for an attack. As it was, the brunette just smiled softly and asked, "Have a good walk?"

Dom gave a contented _woof _before trotting over to the bed. He'd stepped out about an hour or so previously, wanting to stroll around the neighborhood and get a feel for the place. That and it gave him a chance to stretch his legs in form. He didn't really want to shift a lot around Brian, only because he felt bad the blonde couldn't and didn't want to upset him.

As the timber wolf went to hop up on the bed though, Brian stopped him. "Paws clean?" Dom picked up one front paw and then the other, nodding in satisfaction. "Lemme see." Sitting back on his haunches, Dom offered a paw up for inspection, but when Brian came in close to look at it, he bopped the blonde in the forehead.

Carter howled with laughter and even though he was pretending to pout, Brian couldn't hide his smile. _Mission accomplished, _the wolf thought, letting out a happy bark before jumping up beside Brian.

He gave a throaty moan as Brian's fingers slipped through his fur. "You have a beautiful form," he mentioned. He'd told Carter the same. They were both different- Dom all bulk like his human form, Carter lean and agile- but they were both indeed beautiful.

After agreeing with Brian's assessment, Carter concluded, "Should have guessed timber wolf." He glanced at Brian and commented, "I'm looking forward to seeing your form."

Brian blushed at that. "Ain't nothin' special. I'm kindda scrawny after all."

"Bullshit." Dom snorted in agreement, putting a cold nose on Brian's neck that made him squirm. "You can sure as hell use some meat on your bones, but that isn't your fault." Even so, Brian had good muscle tone. If he hadn't been so worn down from his great escape, Carter imagined he'd probably give him a run for his money in the physique department.

Soft fur became warm skin as Dom shifted back to a human- much easier to talk that way. "I'm in agreement with Carter."

Just then a cell phone rang and Carter noted it was from Dom's jacket hanging on the back of his chair- the Alpha had left it behind when he went out. Passing it over, Dom gave a small sigh and opened it. "Hey Mia," he greeted.

"How's it goin'?"

"We're all good," he assured. He'd been talking to her at least once a day, the pack wanting to know Brian's progress. Dom had made mention of Carter at one point too, though he didn't say much on purpose as he wasn't too sure where they all stood- even though he knew where he _wanted _things to go.

"Do you think you'll get home soon?" Before he could answer she was barking at the others in the background to shut up, but then she sighed heavily at a growly order from Vince and flipped her end to speaker phone. "Everyone wants to say hi." A chorused mix of greetings was heard and Dom couldn't help but chuckle.

"How are things at home?"

"Under control Dom," Vince assured. "Garage has been busy but we've been dealing."

"Good." The Alpha was glad his pack was doing well, even though he could tell they were missing him fiercely. "I miss you guys," he said, certainly not immune to the separation either. As they were all sharing the same sentiments, Dom glanced to the side and noticed the flowers. "Oh, hey, Brian wanted to talk to you…"

His blue eyes went wide as he was handed the phone. "Dom, I…"

The Alpha smiled. "Relax. They can't bite ya through the phone." When he still hesitated Dom suggested, "Put it on speaker." He'd be able to bail the blonde out if need be then.

Brian did and then wet his lips nervously before managing to say, "Umm, hey."

"Hey Brian," Mia yipped excitedly.

"Yo dawg!" Leon called somewhere behind her, Letty following suit. Dom heard a timid greeting from Jesse in there too, followed by a gruff grunt from his Beta.

"Umm, I just wanted to thank you for the flowers," Brian said, fidgeting a bit.

Mia cooed and they watched as Brian's face became beat red. "Aww, you're welcome Bri." She quickly asked, "Oh, sorry, that ok to call you?"

Brian was surprised since no one had ever really asked what _he _wanted before, well, until Carter and Dom came along. "Yeah… Yeah that's fine," he answered, a smile starting to come to his face. As Brian looked up at him, Dom answered his unasked question by mouthing "Mia."

"So Buster, Dom says ya know cars," a deep voice like Dom's asked, though there was more growl to it. Once again, Dom provided a name- Vince.

_Great, the Beta, _Brian thought, nervous. "A bit, yeah. Dom was tellin' me 'bout the garage... It sounds nice."

Vince exhaled heavily from his nose. "Well, that's the case ya should hurry up an' get better so yer asses can get back here."

That surprised Brian. They… they wanted him there? "Uhh, yeah… ok," he spoke quietly.

Deciding to save him, Dom spoke up, "'Ey, Bri needs his rest so we'll talk to ya later. Oh…" He looked over at Carter, a sly grin on his face. There was no reason to leave him out. "Say hey to Carter too." Once again the whole pack called out their greetings, though perhaps not as enthusiastically as for Brian. But then, they had known about the blonde for some time and they had no idea about Dom's feelings towards the newcomer.

Once the goodbyes were all said and the phone hung up, Dom smiled at the pair. "Told ya they'd like ya," he mentioned to Brian.

The blonde only groaned, flopping back onto the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Totally based Carter's story of his past on the wonderful book/movie "Blood and Chocolate."**


	3. Chapter 3

Carter was down in the cafeteria for dinner and Dom had stepped out to go hunt down a vending machine. Brian was craving some junk food but the kitchen wasn't exactly willing to provide, so the Alpha had offered to go on a seek and destroy mission. He was just lying there watching TV when some unwelcome guests decided to show up.

Brian's eyes bugged out of his head, barely managing not to whimper as his father walked in, trailed by the Alpha's newest head "mate"- a position his own mother had held before her death. There were his other two mates as well and Brian's half-brother. It wasn't the whole pack, but he knew the others must have been close-by.

"Brian," his father Adrian spoke sternly, causing him to shrink back. "We've been looking for you."

His brother snorted, walking up to one side of the bed as his father took the other. "What you do?" Fred hissed, grabbing the brace and jerking. Brian yelped in pain.

"Nothing," Brian gasped out.

Adrian grabbed his neck, growling in his face. "You ungrateful shit. How _dare _you run away!? Are you trying to fuck up this mating contract?!"

Brian shook his head but the grip on his throat only tightened. "_Please_," he whimpered, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

Growling, his father shoved him roughly but let him go. "I'll be speaking with the staff about your release. I can only imagine the _bills _you've racked up." He sneered. "You'll be working quite a while to pay off the debt."

Coughing, Brian was holding his throat, looking at Fred uneasily. He only gave him a feral smile though, as usual not planning to lift a finger to help him. Then again, why would he? Especially when his mother Gloria was their dad's favored mate now.

His breathing quickened and he could hear the beeping of the monitors increasing in pace along with his heart rate. "What a pathetic, useless little shit," Gabe commented. The newest to the Alpha's harem, he was barely older than Brian.

"Got that right," Cathy added with disgust. At least she saved most of her malice for Gloria- as the eldest mate, when Brian's mother died _she _should have become the head mate. His father had shown favor to Gloria though because she'd given him a son- one he found more worthy than Brian.

Just then Dom returned, immediately taking in the scene and dropping into a protective mode. "Alpha Toretto," Brian's father didn't bother to hide his surprise. He caught himself, glancing at his cowering son before giving Dom a charming smile. "Well, I see you found our errant boy. I'm sorry that you had to go to so much trouble."

Dom's nostrils flared, stalking into the room. When he reached Fred, he made the other wolf back off with his mere presence- though the snarl and bared teeth may have helped. "You alright Bri?" he asked in concern, dropping his nose to his curls as he rubbed the back of his head in comfort. Not that Brian had to answer- he could smell the fear on him.

Turning back to the group, he glared at them. "Get out."

"What?" the other Alpha asked.

Gloria came forward to the opposite side of the bed, next to Adrian, putting on her sickening charm just as his father had. "You wouldn't deny a mother comforting her pup." She reached out to Brian, but he snapped at her hand, not willing to take it anymore.

"You're _not _my mother!" he growled out.

As she snarled, swinging her hand to claw his face, Dom grabbed her wrist. He hissed, "You touch him again and I'll break your arm." As it was, Brian could hear the snap of bones in her wrist as she cried in pain. "And that's for ever touching him at all." He shoved her away, watching as she cradled the injured limb, turning his glare on Adrian who was barely containing himself. "Frankly, you all deserve worse."

"Now just a minute-"

His father was cut off as Dom growled fiercely, his eyes flashing and his teeth bared. "I said _out!_ And if you _ever _come _near _Brian again, so help me…"

Seeming to take Dom's threat to heart, they edged their way towards the door. Except, they had been so distracted that no one in the room had noticed Carter arriving until then. He was blocking the doorway, a smile on his face that was purely feral. "Now why would we want them to leave so soon?" he questioned, staring down Adrian before glancing at Dom.

After a short stand-off, Carter slipped inside, leaning back against the wall by the doorframe as the Arizona pack rushed off. There was a tension in the air and Carter looked straight into enraged brown eyes. "They're not leaving the city," he growled, and all Dom did was nod in agreement.

Brian's whimper drew their attention and they both forgot about their murderous intentions to go and comfort him. They each took a seat on the edges of the bed, arms wrapping around him as he leaned forward into their bodies gratefully. "Thanks for coming when you did," he murmured, face buried into Dom's shoulder, trying not to cry as all his emotions came flooding to the surface.

"We're here Bri," the Alpha assured, smoothing down his hair. "We'll always watch out for you, right Carter?"

Carter gave the Alpha a lopsided grin. "That's right," he confirmed, nuzzling into Brian's neck. "Always here."

Dom looked over at Carter, their eyes meeting as the latter pulled away. Their love and affection towards the blonde had become rather obvious over all their time together. Perhaps though it wasn't just Brian they were falling for.

* * *

A large motel just outside of Miami near the interstate was where the Arizona pack was found. Under the cover of darkness, two wolves slipped through the night, upwind of their targets. They were never heard, seen, or scented- until it was too late.

One fell in the parking lot while getting something from a car, another outside at the ice machine. Their lifeless eyes reflected the moonlight. There were two at the pool- one lying in a lounge chair, the other diving under the water like a fish rather than a wolf. Teeth punctured the one's throat and when the other surfaced to find her gasping for air that would never come, he crawled out to meet his own end as jaws snapped his neck.

One by one, room by room, quiet and deadly the pair of wolves slipped through the night. There was pleasure in their deaths, but none so much as that of the Alpha pair. They were the only ones that saw anything coming, though that was because the wolves _wanted _them to see, wanted to taste their fear in the air.

Dom held Adrian's throat in his teeth, forcing him to watch as Gloria was ripped apart by Carter. The snap of bones, the spray of blood, the taste of the hunt, made their animal halves sing with feral energy. As Gloria lay there, choking on her own blood, dull eyes locked with her mate as she reached for him, Dom's teeth pressed further into the Alpha's neck. He didn't make it fast, didn't allow the pain to simply end. No, Dom took pride in making Adrian suffer before the end.

When it was over, the pair of wolves slipped into the night as easily as they'd come, sitting in the shadows of some trees. Dom leaned over, licking blood off Carter's muzzle. The smaller Mexican wolf leaned into the bulker build of the timber wolf, nuzzling into the ebony fur of his ruff. Dom gave a rumbling of approval, twisting his head in something similar to a hug, nestling his nose in grey fur.

They sat that way in silence before ending up shifting back, their human forms twisted together as their wolves had been. "Y'ok?" Dom asked, his voice a bit more graveled and deeper than usual due to just coming out of form.

Carter nodded against his neck as the Alpha nudged at his shoulder. "You?"

"Yeah," came the answer in his ear.

Carter didn't fight as the other pressed against him, maneuvering him to lay in the dirt and leaves. Their lips found each other's, pressing together none too tentatively. It was a kiss of two men who knew exactly what they wanted.

The taste of blood not their own was in their mouths and they lapped at it, Dom pushing down on Carter until he whimpered. Easing back on the pressure, the Alpha apologized with a lick to his jaw and soft nuzzles. "There's blood all over you," he graveled, licking at another patch drying on his neck. "Have to clean up before goin' back to Bri."

Carter nodded in agreement. "We can go back to my compound." The implication there was clear and Dom agreed all the same.

The Alpha followed Carter as they traveled by paw to the mansion the Mexican wolf called home. Dom let out an impressed whistle as they stepped inside, shifting in mid stride. "You're more successful than ya made out," he spoke, trailing him through the house and up the stairs.

"It's a comfortable life," the brunette admitted. "If a bit lonely."

Dom curled up behind him when they got to his room, nose going to the crook of his neck. "Got me now Carter. Bri too."

Nodding, Carter just leaned back into his warm arms, allowing himself to be held. The shower could wait- he needed this more. They both did.

* * *

Brian was unsettled when he woke up alone. It was weird after always having at least one of the other wolves around. It was close to dawn when the pair showed up again, smelling of a fresh bath and each other. The more intriguing part was the way they stood so close, laughing at something they'd been discussing as though old friends. They hadn't spoken much with each other, so to see them smiling and happy together made Brian's chest warm.

"You're awake," Dom noticed. "How ya feelin'?"

"Alright," Brian replied as they came to sit beside him. "Where've you two been?"

"Caught red handed Dominic," the brunette said.

"That pack won't be bothering you again," was all Dom said. Brian frowned, unsure how to feel about that. There may have been no love loss there, but that was still his family, his pack. "Hey," the Alpha snapped. "None of that. Don't you dare feel sorry for _them_." Brian nodded slowly and Dom sighed, hugging him close, Carter doing the same.

"Go back to sleep Corazon," Carter murmured. "We're here."

When both Dom and Carter changed into their wolf forms, curling up beside him protectively, Brian could only smile. He settled down, a hand dug into each of their ruffs as he fell back to sleep.

* * *

While trying to force Brian into eating something from his lunch, Dom broached a topic they probably should have discussed days before then. With word Brian could be released as early as the next day though, it was time to suck it up and simply go for broke. "So, I was figurin' the both of you would come back to LA with me."

The other wolves froze, looking at him- Brian in shock, Carter in curiosity. "Yeah?" the latter asked. "You'd wanna keep us around?"

Dom gave him a look that screamed, "_Really?_" They may not have done anything more than bathing together the previous day- with a little petting, kissing, and simple signs of affection- but there was no denying the deeper meaning behind them.

"You want us to be pack?" Brian inquired.

"Yes, but…" Dom rubbed the back of his neck and he had to wonder was Brian really so clueless about relationships? "I'd hope you would both agree to dating as well. With the intent of maybe mating."

Brian sputtered, trying to find an appropriate response, but he didn't have the words. The brunette was the one to speak again. "Well, I wouldn't have an issue with dating. Moving to LA may prove to be tricky though… My operation…"

Dom nodded. "I thought about that. Those coyotes of yours would be welcome to join the pack too- they're your family after all. And we don't really need the money."

Carter considered that and shrugged. "I've been rather tired with the cartel business as of late. And I could always keep the clubs running under my general managers."

"Sooo… You'll come?"

Carter gave him a soft smile and nodded. "I'll call Roberto and Enrique and make the arrangements. They'll have to stay behind until all the open accounts can be settled. I guess that means I can sell the compound too." He tilted his head as he thought about it before reconsidering, "Though I suppose a vacation home would be nice." He gave Dom a sly smile which was returned, so Carter took that as an agreement.

Both wolves turned to Brian, finding the blonde was still looking completely unsure of the whole conversation. "I think I broke 'im," Dom remarked.

"Corazon?" Carter leaned in, nuzzling his cheek. "Aren't you going to say something?" Blue eyes met his and the lone wolf decided to prompt, "You'll come with us won't you?"

Brian nodded, finally finding his voice. "Yeah… Yeah, I'll come." The pair smiled, until the blonde continued. "But, mates?" He looked at Dom. "You want us as mates? Both of us?" The Alpha nodded- no sense in beating around the bush- and Brian frowned, biting his lip as he looked away.

"What's wrong Bri?" Dom asked, moving closer.

In honesty, the young shifter was scared and he was feeling extremely vulnerable. "I don't… I don't want the life my mother had," he murmured.

"What do you mean?" Both of them were confused by such a statement.

When Brian looked up, he was threatening to cry. "I can't be just one of many. I swore I'd never do that."

Dom realized what the blonde was getting at and shook his head quickly. "No, no, no… You've got it wrong Bri. It ain't gonna be yer dad's _harem." _The word fell bitterly off his tongue. "That's not what this is. We'd be _equals _Bri. All of us… together. We'd belong to each other, not just you each with me."

Brian seemed to understand that, but the Alpha couldn't blame him for being cautious. "Really?" Dom nodded. "But…" Brian furrowed his brows. "Isn't that the way it works when an Alpha takes multiple mates?"

Dom growled and he didn't miss how the blonde sunk closer to Carter. He couldn't help it though- the brainwashing the poor pup had been through was maddening. "No, that's not how it works. The councils frown on that sort of thing. They believe in having only one life partner, and if it is a mating between more than two individuals than it should be done as equals. Harems like your father had are severely frowned upon."

Looking at Carter for confirmation, Brian then looked back at Dom. "I didn't know…" he whispered.

Nodding, Dom held out his hand. "Sorry if I scared you," he apologized, unbristling. Brian went into his arms, nuzzling into his neck. After a few moments of silence, he asked, "So? What do you say Bri? You, me, and Carter?"

Brian still hesitated and really neither wolf could blame him. "Dating?" When Dom nodded, he continued, "I've never… I've never been in a relationship before y'know."

Dom and Carter both smirked, the latter being the one to say, "We know. We don't care about that. We care about _you_."

"Yeah?" Brian brightened at that.

Dom asked, "Bri? Do you love me?" Brian blushed bright red, ducking his head, but he managed to nod. "Do you love Carter?" Again he nodded. "Then that's all that matters, 'cause we love you too." Carter smiled in agreement. "So… what do ya say?"

Brian's smile lit up the room and he surged forward to wrap an arm around each of them. "Yes!" He wanted to stay with them, _both _of them, and never let go. He had always wondered what it felt like to be in love. Since meeting Carter and Dom though, Brian seemed to have figured it out.

* * *

As they stepped outside the hospital, Brian smiled ear to ear as the sun hit his face. The only hint of his accident was the wrap around his arm that covered up the stitches. Brian wouldn't be able to pick up weight with his left arm for at least another couple weeks until he got cleared by a surgeon in LA. It would also be when he'd be able to shift again hopefully.

The blonde turned to look at Dom. "I know ya said we'd be gettin' on the road today, but…" He gave the Alpha his best puppy eyes. "Can we go to the beach for a bit? Please?"

"I have a private beach at my compound Corazon," the brunette answered instead. "I have to finish gathering a few things anyway."

Dom gave a smile and nodded. He knew being pent up as he had been was hard on a young, active wolf like Brian. Giving him a chance to stretch his legs would be good for him. "I'll follow you guys."

Roberto had come to pick them up in the Navigator. It was the vehicle they'd be using to cross the country with while Dom's Mazda was set to be shipped back by a local race pointman that Carter knew. Sure enough, the man in question was there when they arrived at the compound.

"Tej?" Dom guessed as the man with the afro offered a hand.

"Yup. No worries. I'll make sure this beauty gets to LA in one piece."

"Otherwise I make him fish bait," Carter offered casually, slipping an arm around Brian's waist to lead him off towards the beach. By the look on Tej's face, it was no joke either. Clearly Carter's reputation was indeed the truth. Given what happened at the motel when they took out the Arizona pack, Dom could believe every word of it.

Dom smirked as he passed over the keys. "How're you transporting? Carter didn't give me details."

"A small car hauler. I'm taking some other rides out to Vegas, so you'll be my last stop."

Nodding, Dom inquired, "Room for another car?" When Tej nodded he asked, "Can you find a Skyline? Doesn't have to be anything more than a shell, though obviously the more together it is, the more I'm willing to pay."

Tej nodded. "I'll be makin' a few stops so I might be able to get somethin' along the way." Dom nodded, giving him his cell number before the man took off with his car.

By the time he followed after the other two wolves, he found Brian sitting alone on the beach, just watching the waves. "Carter inside?" Dom asked, plopping down next to him.

Brian nodded. "Still some things to pack I guess." Pulling his gaze away from the water, the blonde added, "He hasn't said as much, but he's worried 'bout Roberto and Enrique being alone."

"Figured that too," Dom agreed. He reached a hand over, fingers twining with Brian's. "How ya feelin'?"

"Like it's time to go home." He smiled brightly at Dom and the Alpha couldn't help but return it, leaning in to give Brian a kiss. It was the first time he'd kissed the blonde since that night they stayed up talking together. This time, Brian wasn't so nervous and kissed back almost immediately. It was warm and open, making Dom's heart skip a beat. Brian was putting so much faith and trust in him, and Dom never wanted to let him down.

"Up for a walk?" Brian nodded enthusiastically, allowing Dom to help him up. They walked hand and hand at the shore, simply enjoying each other's company. When they turned around to walk back, they spotted someone waiting for them- Carter.

He was wearing designer jeans and a plain tee-shirt, looking far different from his business suit attire he'd been in since they met. Brian smiled brightly at the sight, jogging off ahead to embrace the other wolf. The brunette couldn't help but smile in return, nuzzling into Brian's neck and breathing in his scent. There was happiness and contentment there- so much better than the aroma of the hospital- and also the scents of Dom and Carter mixing with the youngest's own.

"Look good Carter," Dom mentioned, joining them. He nuzzled into said brunette's neck and Carter licked his jaw in thanks. "Ready to go?"

"Everything's in the Navigator." All of Carter's belongings that he wanted to take were packed, along with the couple bags that Dom had brought with him. Brian had taken nothing with him when he ran away, but Carter had handled that one too. "I had the boys pick up some things for you too Corazon."

Brian ducked his head, still unused to being given things or fawned over. The other two figured that between them, they would break Brian of such feelings. He'd get used to them spoiling him, one way or another. Although, both Dom and Carter and plans to spoil each other just as much, even if neither knew it yet.

"What about your Ferrari?" Brian inquired as they headed back to the drive where it was sitting.

Enrique was standing next to the SUV and was the one to reply. "Roberto and I will be driving it out ourselves when we join you." He looked at Dom then. "I should say thank you for inviting us. We don't have family outside each other, so…"

Dom nodded. "We're happy to have you." A pair as loyal to Carter as they were were welcome in the pack. The more eyes on his mates, the better. Granted, they weren't mates yet, hadn't even agreed to be, but Dom knew what he wanted. He'd wait on them for as long as it took. He knew Carter was more in tune to their connection- it would be Brian they would be waiting on, but he didn't mind and he knew neither would Carter.

"Let's go home," Dom said, wrapping an arm around each of them. Their twin smiles said it all.

* * *

The trio took their time getting to LA. They could have gone straight through by driving in shifts but there was no rush. They stopped at roadside motels- not Carter's particular tastes, but it worked. Brian may not have had a license but he knew how to drive, his mom teaching him before she died, and Dom allowed him to drive on the quieter stretches of highway. Even Carter drove a bit, giving the others a break despite it not being his particular thing.

When they arrived in Echo Park, Dom drove straight to the garage knowing that was where the pack would be. It was evening, which meant Mia should have closed up the market and been there as well. Entering the garage alone, sure enough the whole pack was there. "Hey, you didn't burn the place down while I was gone," he remarked, drawing everyone's attention away from their various projects.

"Dom!" Mia squealed.

The pack all converged on their Alpha, everyone yipping and howling happily and wanting to rub up against him all at once. "Settle down!" Dom barked out, though he was laughing.

"'Ey, where's the Buster?" Vince questioned. "Mia said ya were bringin' him 'n' the other wolf back."

"Carter," Dom supplied. "Yeah, I did."

His two boyfriends heard their cue and walked in, Brian with a tentative smile and Carter with his feral smirk, Dom introducing them each in turn. Jesse was the first to bounce over. "Aw, dude, it's so good to finally meet you!" He was literally squirming with happiness, arms wrapping around Brian.

"Jess!" Dom scolded. "Careful!"

Brian chuckled, "He's fine." Jesse looked over at Carter, rather unsure about him, and then over at Dom.

"Carter's pack now too Jess," was the Alpha's reply.

Jesse nodded at that in acceptance, stepping up to him. He gave a little sniff as he rubbed his nose under his chin in respectful greeting. Catching something, he jerked back, a puzzled expression on his face as he looked at his Alpha. "Dom?"

Knowing they were probably found out- nothing could escape Jesse's nose and it wasn't as though they were subtle with marking. "Bri and Carter are more than just joining the pack," he admitted. "We're courting."

Mia gave a happy yip, "That's great!" They had known about Brian of course and had figured that they would date, but even with Carter being a surprise, the pack seemed happy about it.

Well, there was Vince of course, giving them both a critical look. The Beta stalked up to them, looking them over carefully. Brian's eyes widened at the stance he was taking, wanting to shed away. "Vince!" the Alpha barked out, halting said man in his tracks. At the same time Carter had moved in front of the blonde. "Ya can't approach 'im like that," was all Dom said, a reminder about the things they had talked about on the phone, the Beta being the only one who knew about the pack life Brian was coming from.

"Yeah," he answered gruffly. "Sorry." It took a lot for _Vince _to apologize, so Dom accepted it easily, nodding his head for Carter to move aside. "Welcome to the pack Brian," he told the blonde, taking a step closer and tilting his head just a bit in silent request. Brian nodded, allowing Vince to close the distance and scent with him. "You too Carter," he added, doing the same with the other wolf.

With Vince's approval in place, the rest of the pack rushed in to do the same. Mia launched herself forward to hug the both of them at the same time, while Leon and Letty both converged on the sides. Jesse had since shifted- his wolf form leggy and scrawny just like his human one- barking and bouncing around them all happily.

"Easy pup," Vince chastised as he about barreled him over, though there was the hint of a smile on his face.

Dom just took in the sight of his family welcoming his soon-to-be mates and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Everything just seemed to be slotting into place, everything where it was supposed to be. When Carter and Brian looked up at him, smiling as though hearing his thoughts, Dom knew- they were home.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**:

Dom wasn't surprised when he walked into the garage to find a pure white arctic wolf curled up on top of the newly finished Nissan Skyline. He wasn't sure what was more beautiful- the silver car setup for racing or the wolf that adorned the roof. Smirking, Dom decided it was the latter.

He walked over, scratching the wolf behind the ears. "Hey you," he murmured, nuzzling into his ruff. "Any idea what time it is?" The wolf's head came off the car, eyes opening to pin him with stunning icy blue orbs. It was clear Brian had lost track of time while relaxing. Not that Dom could blame him- the blonde had been spending most of his time in form since he'd been given the all clear from the doctors earlier that week.

Hopping down from the Skyline, Brian shifted into human form. "Ready," he answered, smiling brightly.

Dom couldn't help but smile right back, stepping into the blonde's space to kiss him lovingly. "I'll lock up. Meet ya outside." Brian nodded, giving him one last kiss before scampering outside.

Waiting for him was Carter, looking good against his new black Porsche 911. Just as the Skyline had been Dom's gift to Brian, so was the Porsche to the brunette. Not that Carter planned to give up his Ferrari- which was returned since his coyotes had joined them in LA- and he joked with Dom about who would have more vehicles in their collection. For the moment the pair matched each other two for two, and Brian had to catch up.

Smiling at the brunette, Brian went up to him and put his arms around his neck. "Ready Corazon?" he asked, smiling when Brian nodded. "Good." He shared a kiss with Brian that was just as sweet as the one with their Alpha.

When Dom joined them, he snuggled up with them momentarily, all three of them savoring the moment. "Come on. We don't wanna be late."

They piled into the Porsche, Brian squeezed into the back since he was the smallest. He quickly fixed the comfort problem by shifting, his tongue lolling out to the side. He was so insanely happy and he could barely contain himself, the tell-tale thumping of his tail against the leather seat giving him away. Not that Dom or Carter could claim not to be just as excited.

The San Gabriel Mountain range just outside LA was their destination, and when they arrived it appeared that everyone was ready and waiting. The pack was milling around the picnic area as they approached. Decorations were in place, food was laid out, and the energy was thrumming tangibly in the air.

"Rome!" Brian called out, noticing the panther shifter and his parents had made it up from Arizona.

"Hey brah!" the man greeted, soon with arms full of energetic wolf. "Congrats!"

"I'm glad you came," Brian admitted. "Wasn't sure you would."

Rome gave him a crooked grin and ruffled his hair. "Course we came. Can't miss my brother's mating can I?" Carter and Dom had approached and the panther gave them a hard gaze. "Y'all better take care a my boy now. He's had 'nough shit in his life."

Dom only smiled and Carter nuzzled lovingly into Brian's neck. "Always," was all the Alpha said, and that seemed to be enough for Rome, who nodded in acceptance and shook both of their hands.

"Visiting later," Mia chastised, grabbing Brian to haul him off towards the cabin nearby that the trio would be staying at after their mating. "You three need to get ready." Mia wasn't stupid- she knew the best way to get Carter and Dom to follow was to take their golden boy away. Sure enough, they were right behind.

Left alone in the cabin, they looked at each other in a mixture of nerves and happiness. "Can we just skip the formalities and stay in here?" Carter inquired, a sly look on his face as he grabbed his clothes.

"I like the way you think," Dom replied in a low rumble, nuzzling his cheek before giving him a deep kiss.

"I ain't gettin' on Mia's bad side," was all Brian had to say, the pair immediately grumbling in agreement and parting ways. It sucked that he had to be right. Then again, they all wanted to do things the proper way.

It was still a bit shocking that they were here so soon. Dom had expected at least a year, Carter half that, no one would have guessed a month. Nor had anyone expected the proposal to come from Brian- the same wolf who had never been in a relationship before- but then Brian hadn't been willing to deny the obvious truth of their feelings.

After a week of being home, sleeping in the same bed, it hadn't been surprising when things took a sexual turn. From there, things had only gotten better, the trio growing closer until you rarely saw one without the others. It hadn't been missed by the pack, so it certainly hadn't escaped _their _attention either.

Still, they hadn't expected Brian to come to them the week before, a small black box in his hand and a shy smile on his face. A pair of simple titanium rings and an awkward proposal later and the trio hadn't left their room for two days straight. It was Mia's own fault for bringing them food and water like that.

The mating ceremony had been planned in a hurry, but then they didn't want much. Brian had been the one to insist that the next full moon be the date, and Dom made him the deal that if the doctors cleared him on his injuries then they would do it. And that was how they'd ended up in the mountains that weekend.

The howls of the pack could be heard echoing through the trees and off the rocky mountainside once the vows had been made. Food eaten, the party coming to a close, and everyone else returning home, the trio stumbled back into the cabin. They belonged fully to each other, body and soul. They fell into bed, perfectly content as they traded scent and shared loving kisses and touches.

_It was the first night of the rest of their lives- they were whole._

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it folks. Hope you all enjoyed! Seems like I'm getting back to the F&F fandom. I still won't be doing anything too heavy angst or with too many unhappy themes- torture, abuse, etc.- anytime soon, but at least it's something. Thanks for hanging in there with me guys! And as always, you can always check out my profile to see what I have in the works currently.**


End file.
